degrassitngseason9fandomcom-20200213-history
Owen Milligan
Owen is on the Degrassi Football team, and he is a senior. Season 10 Summary In 99 Problems Part 1, Owen is seen making fun of Zane in the locker room because he's gay. Owen is making fun of him by saying that he's a little flower princess, and that he'd rather go shopping than playing football anyday. Zane snaps back at him, and Owen is surprised at how tough Zane actually is. Later on, Owen asks Riley if there's a problem with Drew, and they agree to help each other out, and make Drew pay for all the blackmail he threatened Riley with. In 99 Problems Part 2, Owen helps Riley tie Drew to the flagpole, and strip him of his clothing. They walk past him when the bell rings and Owen and Riley are laughing giving each other a hi-5. A few moments later, Owen is seen standing next to Riley when they and the whole team get confronted by Drew's uptight mother. Owen is nervous because he was part of the reason why Drew was on the flagpole, but he stayed calm. Later on, Owen is seen getting his football uniform, and playing in the first game. In Better Off Alone Part 2, Owen starts a fight with KC. They start fighting and and tackling each other, Drew is surprised at their fight, and Coach Armstrong tries to break up the fight between Owen and KC. In You Don't Know My Name Part 2, Owen thinks this is a stupid idea, but he teams up with KC, Drew, and another football player to help Drew win Alli back. When it doesn't work he feels he just embarrassed himself and calls it stupid, he laughs and leaves. In My Body Is A Cage Part 1,' '''Fitz is seen walking down the hall with Owen where they run into Clare and Adam. Adam had just bumped into Clare, dropping his tampons all over the floor. Owen and Fitz tease Adam, but Adam shoves the tampons at Clare and Clare covers for him. They then walk away. Later, Owen and Fitz corner Adam in the washroom. They tell him they heard something from B (meaning Bianca) and attempt to force him to urinate in the urinal like a male. When Adam refuses, they realize what's going on and comment, "You really are a chick!" Owen then picks him up, carries him out of the washroom and throws him against the door. After Drew, Adam's step-brother, realizes what Fitz and Owen did to him, he goes outside looking for Fitz and Owen while Adam follows, trying to stop him. Drew says, "I heard you were messing with my brother," to which Fitz replies, "Last time we checked you had a sister." Drew then proceeds to push Fitz and the two fight. Owen holds back Adam while Fitz beats up Drew. In '''Tears Dry On Their Own Part 1', Riley is in need of desperate hanging out with after school, but he doesn't feel that he's ready to hang with the football team yet, he can't bare hearing them make gay jokes. After, rejecting Owen's offer of hanging out with the guys in the breakroom, to shoot some pool and checkout some chicks. Riley hears Owen's new nickname for Zane, "Rockette". Riley asks Zane what that is all about, and Zane tells him that it's a new gay nickname that Owen made up. In Still Fighting It Part 1, Riley is still falling for Zane, and takes advice from Anya. In the locker room, Riley makes plans with Zane for after school, and when Owen walks in a starts instantly makes fun of Zane, Riley sort of chimes in too. Zane cancels the plans, and is mad at Riley. Later, Riley then tells them that they'll have to all wear pink, Owen is pissed and leaves, but the whole team supports and Zane is happy. But, after practice, Zane and Riley see "Homo" written in shaving cream, on Riley's locker, Riley is pissed. In Still Fighting It Part 2, Riley confronts Owen outside of school, despite listening to Zane's instigationations not to, and punches Owen in his face. Owen gets pissed and tells him he's lucky that they're at school, and leaves, Riley is pissed and wipes the shaving cream "Riley Is A Fag" that Owen wrote the football bus. Later in the day Riley picks up Zane's dropped apple, but instead of returning it, he gets more pressure from Zane. Zane tells him he doesn't understand that when you hurt a homophobe it makes them more homophobic. Riley agrees to stop, but doesn't, he threatens Owen again in the halls, against Zane's wishes. But, posts a sticky on Zane's locker, asking him to lunch, which Owen reads. At the Dot, Riley hears Zane's scream for help, and sees Owen and Fitz running, Zane tells them that they jumped him and threw him in the locker. They get into another fight, and Zane leaves mad. At home, Riley tries to tell his mom he's gay, but it doesn't work out the way he wanted. Later on, Riley goes to the Bachellor Auction, and auctions $50 for Zane, and he wins. Drew confronts them, but Zane covers for Riley, they are all cool and Riley and Zane are now a couple. In All Falls Down Part 2, Drew is looking for Alli, and is pressured because he doesn't want her to know about him and Bianca in the boiler room. Adam suggests that he should, but Drew tells him he's crazy. Drew walks up and sits down next to a stunningly dressed Alli who is playing to win chips. Drew and Alli talk until, Bianca walks up to him and talks a bit about the boiler room. Drew explains how after school, Bianca persuaded him to the boiler room, but the only thing they did was kiss. He said reluctantly. Alli asked if that was the only thing, and Drew reluctantly said yes lying to her. Alli becomes pissed and leaves Drew, and sits in the hallway crying. They don't know that Owen noticed all of this. Drew confronts Alli in the hallway and tells her that it wont happen ever again, and that it was just a stupid kiss. Alli falls for him again, and wipes up her tears and they go back to the dance. But, she makes him promise to never talk to Bianca again, he promises. While discussing it and overhearing Alli and Drew talking while playing for chips at the dance, Bianca walks up to Alli and tells her that she's crazy to think that kissing was all they did. Alli is stunned, Bianca tells her that she was the only one to keep her clothes on, and that her boyfriend Drew didn't; implying that she gave him a blow job. Alli is pissed and breaks up with Drew, who tries to explain what happened. Alli goes into the hallway where Owen confronts her. Alli sort of tells Owen what happened, and he tells her that any guy is stupid to cheat on her and that guys would pay big bucks to hookup with her. Alli asks how much, and Owen tells her millions but he only has 50. Meanwhile, Drew is playing for chips with Adam, and sees Bianca sit down across from him. He starts talking really loudly about her, and calls her a slut. She says she's not a slut because he's the one who came to her in the first place. Back to Alli and Owen, Owen persuades Alli into going to the boiler room with him, and she does. While, there, he tries to fight her to make out with him, and she fights away, he tells her that that's what they do in the boiler room. At the dance, Drew learns that him and Alli are crowned King and Queen, but he doesn't know where she is. He learns from someone that she is in the boiler room with Owen, and he goes there just in time to make Owen back off of Alli, and asks if she's okay. She is okay but was scared by Owen and they continue to talk. Not knowing that the lockdown is going on, Drew and Adam's mom doesn't know where Drew is and asks Adam, Adam says the boiler room with Alli. She goes down think that Alli gave her son a blowjob. She makes them come upstairs and calls Alli a slut, and feels sorry for her son. The whole time, Alli and Drew try to explain to her that nothing was actually happening.